1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to vision and imaging devices and methods for use by hunters and more particularly to such devices and methods that permit hunters and other outdoorsmen and women to evaluate their concealment from game animals.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Hunters and other outdoorsmen and women, including fishermen, birdwatchers, photographers, and others, have long attempted to conceal themselves from their quarry or game using camouflage, blinds, and other concealment methods. Millions if not billions are spent annually by outdoorsmen on camouflage clothing and related items used to conceal them and their equipment from their quarry.
When hunting wild game animals, for example, hunters normally use camouflage clothing, tree stands, ground blinds, shooting houses, or any means of putting the odds in the hunter's favor of harvesting prey. Such game would include includes mammals such as whitetail deer, and elk; avian species such as turkey, waterfowl and other birds; and fish and reptiles, such as largemouth bass and alligator. Hunters use the tools mentioned above to attempt to blend into the surroundings and terrain in which they are hunting. They attempt to deceive the keen senses of the animal they pursue by disguising or masking themselves from detection by the animal prey or quarry, whether it is by sight, smell, or hearing.
It is well-known that animals have different vision than humans. In many areas, particularly low-light conditions, it is more acute than that of humans; and in others, particularly perception of colors, it is less acute. All animals see in different wavelengths or frequencies, due to different types and numbers of rods and cones in the eye. For instance the whitetail deer, the most-hunted big game animal in North America, is red and green colorblind, but can see in the ultra violet spectrum. This also enhances the sight of said animal in low light and even total dark conditions.
Accordingly, wild game can be difficult to deceive. Most camouflage and concealment items are evaluated using human vision. Because human vision differs from animal vision, these evaluations often are flawed and what appears to be good concealment actually is not at all. Therefore, when an outdoorsman or woman is in a situation where the wind and other scent factors are in his favor, his camouflage, tree stand, ground blind, etc. may not have him completely hidden from the animal he is pursuing.
Prior attempts have been made to utilize this knowledge to improve camouflage and concealment. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0055064 to Pringle et al. discloses a method of creating a surface composition utilizing animal vision data. U.S. Pat. No. 7,420,749 to Grant, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,541,735 to Rengle disclose optical devices that employ lenses and filters and the like to purportedly view objects and scenes in the manner in which animals view them.
A need exists for a better and more accurate way to see and examine the gear employed by outdoorsmen and women and to evaluate their concealment schemes in order to conceal themselves from game animals or quarry.